wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovin' So Hard
Lovin' So Hard is a new single of Wiki Records artist, Rebecca Anderson. This single released on May 19, 2015. Lyrics You're the one I wanna talk about, talk about Had a few but you knock 'em out, knock 'em out Might just let you meet my mama now, mama now Might just let you lock it, lock it down 'Cause I've been loving how you are with me, are with me Ain't no fussing, ain't no arguin', arguin' Every plane needs a pilot, pilot Tell me baby who you're flying with? Like ooh ah, wanna, wanna be around you Got me breaking, breaking all of my rules oh It's all the little things that you do That got me like ooh (ooh) When I wake up You're the first thing that comes to mind Wanna see you like all the time Yeah we be lovin' so hard When I wake up You're the first thing that comes to mind Wanna see you like all the time Yeah we be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard Ain't nobody love him like I love him Ain't nobody steal him Damn we be lovin' hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard I'm miss him when I'm holding him Miss him when I'm kissing him Damn we be lovin' hard Tryna find, find the words to say, words to say To describe what you mean to me, mean to me Side by side like a yin and yang, yin and yang Like the stair up to my little wing And it'd be hard, it'd be hard at times, hard at times But in the dark boy you are my light, are my light The boom boom to my dynamite, dynamite Baby you, you my ride or die Like ooh ah, wanna, wanna be around you Got me breaking, breaking all of my rules oh It's all the little things that you do That got me like ooh (ooh) When I wake up You're the first thing that comes to mind Wanna see you like all the time Yeah we be lovin' so hard When I wake up You're the first thing that comes to mind Wanna see you like all the time Yeah we be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard Ain't nobody love him like I love him Ain't nobody steal him Damn we be lovin' hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard I'm miss him when I'm holding him Miss him when I'm kissing him Damn we be lovin' hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard Ain't nobody love him like I love him Ain't nobody steal him Damn we be lovin' hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard We be lovin' We be lovin' so hard I'm miss him when I'm holding him Miss him when I'm kissing him Damn we be lovin' hard Category:Singles Category:Rebecca Anderson discography Category:Music Category:Ausllyforever20's projects Category:Projects